The Last Room
by anothercrazywhovian
Summary: While Amy is left alone in the TARDIS, she wanders around its rooms. When she is just about to go back she finds a mysterious room with six tables and one journal placed on each.


Amy's POV:

"Now, Amy. I am going to leave the TARDIS for just a few minutes and I will be right back." I watched as the Doctor turned around and headed for the TARDIS door. "So don't touch anything!" I rolled my eyes and leaned against the console. "Just go and do whatever you need to do," I shouted in my Scottish accent. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. Just…stay there and don't move." I rolled my eyes again and looked at him. "Bye," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Oh, yes! Good Bye!" I watched as he left the blue box, then I started to wander around the TARDIS. "I wonder how many rooms this thing has…" I mumbled to myself, walking down a hallway and going into a room. All I saw was many different racks of clothing, all set up as matching outfits. I laughed slightly and walked up to a rack, pulling out a hanger that had a black leather jacket on it. "I wonder when he would have ever worn this…" I put it back and walked over to a place that seemed to be all shoes. My eyes quickly scanned over them, seeing a few pairs of converse(mostly red), a few pairs of sneakers and flip-flops, then some high heels. I picked up a pair of black heels and slipped off my other shoes, then put them on. "I might need to ask him if i could have these." I looked down at the shoes and took them off, then put back on my other ones. I left the room and went down the hall more, going into another room and finding that it was a library. I looked up at the tall shelves that were packed stuff with books. "I'll look through this room later… Can't believe he has this many books…" I left that room and kept on walking, peaking into other rooms and seeing what was hidden behind the doors. It seemed like is has been more than 20 minutes since the Doctor left. I saw a door that was at the end on the hallway; the last room that I was going to check before I went back. I entered the room, feeling the cold air hit my face. I walked inside a bit more, my hand going to the wall to turn on a light. I saw how untouched the room looked, everything was perfectly placed. There was six wooden tables in the room, with one old- looking journal on each one. The room wasn't at all big, the tables being quite small. I walked over to the first table, my eyes looking over what the writing on the journal was. "Rose…" I mumbled to myself and grabbed the journal, then sat down on the table. I opened up the journal to the first page, starting to read it. "Name: Rose Tyler. Age When Met: Nineteen." I was slightly confused about this. Was this supposed to be a biography of a girl he met? I kept on reading it. "Rose traveled with me all through my life when I was in my 9th form. When I regenerated she was the one that saw it all happen, she looked terrified also. She actually helped me save the world when the army of ghosts came that were actually cybermen, but that was the day I lost her. She wasn't strong enough and she lost her grip on the handle. Luckily her Dad that was in the parallel universe caught her before she went into the opening to the other world. I wasn't even able to say what I wanted to say to her." I turned the page but it was blank. I flipped through all of the pages, but they were still all blank. I got off the table and placed the journal back down, moving on to the next one. "Captain Jack Harkness; The Face of Boe." I read through that one and moved on to the next. Donna Noble. It said from when she got into the TARDIS while wearing a wedding dress and also how she had to have her memory erased. I put down that book and read two others about two other women named Martha Jones and then Sarah Jane Smith. I bit my lip and looked over at the last table. I grabbed the book and my jaw dropped as I read the tittle. "A-Amy Pond…" I stuttered out and opened it up. "I met Amy when she was just a little kid. She was the first one to see this face. She helped me find my favorite food which is fish sticks and custard. I said I had to leave but then I came back years later and she changed so much. I don't want to lose her like I lost Rose." I closed the book and stood up, grabbing Rose's and also Martha's. I left the room and started to run down the hallway. When I reached the console room I was panting heavily. I leaned against the console, setting the journal down. I heard the door burst open and I looked up. "Ok Amy that took longer than expected." I looked up at him, biting my lip softly. I grabbed the journal that was labeled 'Rose', holding it up. "What is this?"


End file.
